1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets or hangers for flexible tubing, and in particular to a connector adapted for use with a hanger system having a pair of flexible brackets which extend between building members (such as wall studs). The connector includes a mounting block which is selectively slidable along the brackets and a bend support which is rotatably connected to the mounting block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stub-outs for faucets, showerheads, and the like are typically supported between wall studs by a plumbing strap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,451 to Hubbard discloses a simple strap having pipe receiving openings spaced along its entire length. The strap is attachable to the outer edges of adjacent studs by inserting fasteners such as nails or screws through fastener openings located intermediate the pipe receiving openings. The pipe for the stub-out is typically soldered to the strap in order to fix it in position.
Plumbing straps of this type have several shortcomings. Firstly, the straps can be difficult to position in such a manner that the pipe is in the exact location desired. No matter how many pipe openings are provided, the position of the pipe is not universally adjustable. If the strap is fastened to the studs and no pipe opening is in the desired position, the bracket must be taken down and relocated. Even then, there is no guarantee that the pipe can be properly positioned. Also, soldering the pipes to the strap is labor intensive and can result in failure of the pipe. In order to allow pipes to be soldered to the brackets, prior art straps have been coated with copper oxide after fabrication, a process which produces a very thin layer of copper which can easily burn off during soldering, thereby exposing the steel and creating the potential for galvanic action with the pipes, which can cause leaks.
An improvement in pipe hanger systems is the Strong Arm™ bracketing system manufactured and sold by Sioux Chief Mfg. Co., Inc. of Peculiar, Mo. This system includes a pair of flexible brackets securable to the building members and a pipe connection member selectively slidable along the brackets. The pipe connection member can be slid into any desired position along the brackets and fastened in place. One version of the pipe connection member includes front and rear clamping members positioned on opposite sides of the brackets. Each of the clamping members including a respective pipe receiving opening sized to receive and support the pipe. The clamping members may be interconnected by at least one threaded fastener adapted for drawing said front and rear clamping members toward one another and against the brackets to fix the pipe connection member in position. A collet is formed integrally with one of the clamping members concentric with the respective pipe receiving opening. As the clamping members are drawn toward one another, the collet is compressed against the pipe to fasten it to the pipe connection member.
Flexible tubing, such as PEX (cross-linked polyethylene) tubing is being used in plumbing systems with increasing frequency. This type of tubing is easier to install than conventional rigid pipe since it can be routed around obstacles without adding elbows and the like to accomplish the bend. The tubing must be supported thorough tight bends, such as right angle bends, so that the tubing will not kink and cut off flow. Bend supports for supporting flexible tubing are well known; for example, a simple tube support is disclosed by U.S. Design Pat. No. D346,546 to Tesmar, Jr and sold by the Uponor Company of Apple Valley, Minn.
Another prior art bend support is the Vanguard Turn-Out Clamp sold by Vanguard Piping Systems Inc. of McPherson, Kans. The Vanguard Turn-Out Clamp includes an arcuate wall defining a radius of curvature and a pair of parallel side walls defining a passageway for flexible tubing. The Turn-Out Clamp also includes spacers that extend along an axis that is orthogonal to the radius of curvature. The spacers are of predetermined length and have ends configured to abut similarly shaped ends to allow adjacent brackets to be stacked with the spacers. The length of the spacers are selected to maintain the center lines of tubing held by the adjacent brackets to be at a predetermined distance.
The Strong Arm™ system is available with a pipe connection member adapted for use with flexible tubing. This system includes a metal bend support similar to that disclosed by Tesmar Jr. The bend support is fixedly mounted to a metal slider member which receives the Strong Arm™ brackets. The slider can be crimped to retain it in position relative to the brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,734 to Brown et al. discloses a bracket for securing flexible tubing to a standard plumbing strap. The bracket comprises a bend support having a flange formed on a first end of the bend support. The flange is configured to engage edges of an opening in a plumbing strap during use of the bracket. The bend support includes curved inner and outer walls defining respective radii of curvature. Tubing can only be inserted into the bend support through a slot between the walls. The bracket also includes spacers similar to those of the Vanguard Turn-Out Clamp which allow it to be mounted directly to a wall stud as an alternative to using a plumbing strap.
A problem with all of the above brackets which are designed for use with flexible tubing is that the tubing is not positively securable to the brackets. This allows a stub-out to be pushed rearwardly into the wall where it cannot be retrieved. What is needed is a connector for flexible tubing which includes a bend support and a positive securing means for securing the tubing within the connector. Such a connector would preferably be adapted for use with an improved bracketing system, such as the Strong Arm™ system.